I want to know what love is
by Komako
Summary: Mac is a hip-hop phenomenon...and what is Kaori doing? Find out inside! MacxKao   Please Review! Check out what happens!


Hello Everyone this is my second story for the SSX. This doesn't take place in SSX, it takes after the SSX. When everyone is grown up and got their self together. But some one doesn't...so please read 'I want to know what love is' and review,tell me what you think and what I need to work on. Thank You!

-Komako

I don't own any SSX characters or material! Enjoy :D {note: This would be on-going so you'll be expecting another chapter...possibly a another story}

Enjoy!

Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser now 23 looked out his window at the now sun setting sky. He looked down at the busy people of New York City. Mac has totally grown throughout the years, he grown out of the I'm-the-best-of-SSX act. And became well of a man. Mac won the SSX competition about 2 years ago. Though it sounds a lot of years ago, Mac remembers it like if it was yesterday. Screaming fans, roses and flowers falling to towards the ground, and DJ Atomika's booming voice through the speakers. For Mac everything has gone well until that night:

_Flashback_

_Mac ran from the crowds of females into the light of The Plaza hotel._

_Many girls have given him their phone numbers or their address._

_Seriously Mac didn't need all that, all he wanted is the woman of his dreams._

_The woman with the name of Kaori Nishidake. The woman that lights everything in his world._

_Feeling really good of his success. He wanted to ask her out on a date for the second time._

_But this time he wanted it to be _precious_.  
_

_Mac finally reached his destination, Kaori's hotel room._

_One knock on the door made him nervous to the core._

_It was weird because he been through this before._

_'Yo Mac calm down! Why you actin' like this is the first time...?' Mac reassured himself._

_Mac began jogging in place as if ready for a race. _

_Well hey what can the guy do, he was **nervous.**  
_

_Kaori's hotel door finally opened slowly._

_Mac saw her, he saw her with a bright smile that her lips were wearing._

_Mac couldn't help but smile back, he was going to speak up but something in Kaori's hotel room distracted him._

_He looked from Kaori to a male figure in the background of her room._

_The figure finally appeared in the light that was shining above Kaori and Mac._

_The figure was Sid. With that Mac's heart felt like it was stabbed._

_End of Flashback_

The scene was like a horror movie repeating itself over and over.

After that, Mac was horrified at Kaori.

Sure you can get mad at Kaori, but to hate her was something else.

You can't hate Kaori even if you tried it, it's just impossible.

Mac can understand Kaori had to go through these past years.

Trying to adapt to another language when you barely know it.

And to finally find someone that speaks your language must feel good.

But Kaori has grown throughout the years with her English, and because fluent in the language.

It's a bit out of character for Kaori to not tell him that she was with Sid. But the next day she told Mac that she was with Sid.

Also Mac ended up finding out it was official between them when he found Kaori and Sid kissing on the snow.

After all the mess Mac had seen, he hadn't talked to Kaori.

Then they had a serious conversation over the problem, and Kaori had apologized.

Either way Mac had a appreciated her a apology, yet he had wished Kaori and Sid weren't together.

It was a horrible sight to see them together. Rumors Kaori and Mac broke up and such absurd stuff the media likes to talk about.

But Mac and Kaori carried on with their friendship. And have remained close ever since then, though Mac's heart was still broken.

Suddenly a volcano erupted between them. Mac's stardom has taken over their free time to talk to each other.

But Mac knew he had to set Kaori aside for a while and finally work on his dreams that he had cherished ever since he was young.

I mean Mac still loved Kaori, but he had to worry about him and his expectations.

But it ended up happening anyway. Mac was a successful rapper.

This is what Mac wanted ever since discovering Hip-hop. And it was all in his hands.

And now here he is in his Hilton hotel room on tour in his home town of the NYC.

Mac looked at his cloak across from him,It read 6:45 p.m.

Mac got up from his bed, and put his cap on that said 'Mac'. "Guess it's time..."

_Meanwhile in Sid's apartment in Toronto, Canada_

Life wasn't going well for the 24 year old Kaori Nishidake.

She loves Sid, but something just don't feel right.

Honestly, Kaori doesn't know what to do with herself.

Anytime she's around him it's like her heart just sank to her stomach, to be specific.

But though they had positive times together as a couple.

She would naturally contact Mac and have a normal conversation like they would normally do.

But since his stardom came and took over, she couldn't.

Kaori didn't know why, but it was breaking her because she has not heard Mac's voice ever since he debuted back in 2009.

Well she knows that Mac has his life together and has all the fans in the world.

And Kaori is stuck with a boyfriend with a negative shield around him that makes her stomach churn.

Kaori sighed and looked at the sun leaving the sky...wondering where can Mac be...

A/N: Well guys you gotta taste of Mac and what he's doing and Kaori's life. Don't panic guys I'm gonna make another chapter. But it might take some time. But anyway please review I need you guys' voice to see what a possibly need to work on or what you think. I won't be able to make another chapters without the voices of the reviewers.

-Komako

:D


End file.
